forsoketfandomcom-20200215-history
Hangö
Hangö (Finnish:'' Hanko'') is Finlands most southern city. Adjacent to Skärgårdshavet and some 30 nm from Estonia, it is a good point to travel the Finnish Gulf to, for example, Ormsö, Dagö or Hapsal. The town of 9 471 inhabitants is bilingual, with 44% native swedish speakers. One of the most famous and important finns, Mannerheim, a finnish-swedish warleader for both world wars and the finnish war for indepencece and president used to run a café here in the 1920ies called The house of the four winds, which is still open and popular to this day. The city is a natural centre for sea traffic, both commerical and for pleasure and has Finlands largest Guest Harbour. There are two more harbours, Kapellhamnen and Hangöby hamn, and though the latter has 20 guest harbour slots, it is mainly used by locals. Hangö is Finlands only free port and today the commerical harbour is dominated by imports of cars, which formes an odd sight with huge fields of asphalt with unbrowken row after row of identical cars, and fresh goods and export of forest products. The shipping company Superfast Ferries (Just another name for Tallink) had a passenger Traffic to Rostock Between may 2001 and december 2006. Since oktober 2007 a goods route has trafficed Rostock four times a week with ro-roboats by Scandlines. The estonian shipping company Navirail has regular trafic to Paldiski in Estonia some nine times every week, though the ship mostly takes goods, they may take a few passangers as well. Though there has been a route to Stockholm to and from since 1877, there are since 2007 no current route to Stockholm from Hangö. Things to do and see: The biggest event during the year is the Hangö Regatta wich is due every Juli. Established in 1906 and famous for its drunkeness and brawling, even though the East Harbour is supposedly pretty calm. Hangö Theatre meetup, is Finlands largest swedish speaking theatre festival. Held every June, it has thirty to fourty shows and are played in the old magasin, in harbour buildings, outdoors and at restaurants. The Hangö Music days are arranged every mid july. The festivies include a series of chamber music concerts and at least one jazz concert, as well as music camps for youth and children. evärdheter *Hangö frontmuseum i tätorten Lappvik. Museets huvudfokus ligger på livet vid Hangöfronten under andra världskriget men har även specialutställningar om krigsåren 1939-1945. *Under sommaren finns daglig båtförbindelse till Gäddtarmen, en naturhamn där sjöfarare under långliga tider, fördrev sin tid, med att hugga bland annat sina sköldemärken i klipporna (hällristningar). *Under sommaren finns även dagliga båtförbindelser till Finlands högsta fyr (tillika nordens högsta), Bengtskär. *Ortodoxa kyrkan vid Täktomvägen är en rysk ortodox kyrka som förmögna ryska turister lät bygga på slutet av 1800-talet. *Hangö Fästningsmuseum. Museet har varierande utställningar med anknytning till Hangö. *Vid Parkberget och på berget i närheten av Kapellhamnen finns istida jättegrytor. *Naturen på Hangö udd är även en sevärdhet. De långa sandstränderna och moarna är typiska för udden. *Frihetsmonumentet i Hangö. Vid havsstranden i södra änden av Boulevarden. Rest till minne av den tyska landstigningen 1918. *Spår efter krigen. Överallt på Hangö udd finns otaliga spår efter alla krig som har utkämpats här. *Hangö vattentorn. En utsiktsplats med god vy över både hela Hangö och en bra bit över Hangö udd. Category:Locations